Jaune's Frozen surprise
by Cyberleader2000
Summary: Winter joins teams RWBY and JNPR as they go out to celebrate Jaune's birthday. While celebrating, she and Jaune get close and end up in a situation that jump starts their relationship. Beta/cowritten with Blaiseingfire. contains Smut and Futa.


**Sorry there was no update last week I've got Breath of the wild so I've not written anything in fact the only reason you get something this week is I pre wrote this a few weeks back and left it with blaiseingfire so he could add the "Plot".**

 **Tiny side note if you want to see how in getting on with the game go look up my user name on Tumblr.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Team RWBY was chilling around in their dorm room. Weiss was sitting on her bed, reading a book about business economics when there was a knock at the door. "I got it," Weiss said. She got up and opened the door and was greeted with the site of Pyrrha Nikos. "Why hello Pyrrha. What brings you by?"

"Hello Weiss," Pyrrha waved. "Well, it's Jaune's birthday, so we were going to go out to celebrate later. We were wondering if you guys would like to come join us?"

"It's Jaune's birthday?!" Ruby suddenly appeared next to the door in front of a trail of rose petals. "Count us in!"

"Ruby, don't make decisions for me without consulting me first," Weiss snapped. "I might have had plans to hang out with Neptune for all you knew."

"Did you?"

Weiss sighed. "No, but that's not the point, you should of asked."

"Well, if you wanted to hang out with him just bring him along." She smiled and then paused for a second. "That's if it's ok Pyrrha."

"No problem, the more the merrier." She leaned into the room. "You can bring Sun as well Blake."

"Sure," Blake smiled. "I will let him know. What time we leaving?"

"If you can all be ready by 6, that would be great," Pyrrha responded.

"You can count on us being ready by then," Yang held a thumbs up from her bunk. "It's been ages since I got to go out and party, and this time I get to show you all how to do it right." Weiss growled at Yang's enthusiasm

.

* * *

.

Later, as Team RWBY was getting ready, there was another knock on the door. Blake looked up from the mirror and looked at her scroll. "It's 5:43, it's a bit early isn't it?"

"I'm already ready, I'll get it." Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to the door. As soon as she opened it, she froze in place. "Weiss, your scary sister is here."

Weiss walked up behind Ruby and slaps her round the back of her head. "Hey, that's rude and she not scared you dolt." As Ruby walked off, rubbing the back of her head, Weiss turned to greet her older sister with a smile. "Hello Winter. Is there something I can help you with?"

Winter sighed but then immediately smiled. "You don't need to be so formal. I'm just here as your sister. I have some time on leave and I thought I would like to invite you to come have dinner with me. I would like to hear about how you are doing here at Beacon."

The smile on Weiss's face drops. "Oh uh… we were going out to celebrate a friend's birthday tonight."

"Why not just invite her along?" Yang called out. "Pyrrha said the more the merrier."

"I don't think my sister would enjoy going slumming with us," Weiss retorted.

"Oh I don't mind," Winter responded, "and at least this way not only do we get to catch up I get to see who you socialise with. Besides, when I was attending Atlas Academy we occasionally let our hair down and went slumming as well. It would be fun to join you. It's been some time since I've been to a club."

Weiss stood their looking gobsmacked, trying to process the fact the Winter, her formal and strict sister, went to these lower social gatherings. It just seemed so.. Unlike her. Granted she was about to do the same but still. "She's going to meet your boyfriend~" Yang teased from her desk.

"You have a boyfriend?" Winter raised eyebrow. "You never mentioned that in your letters. Well I'll definitely be joining you to meet this individual who has captured my little sister's heart." Weiss blinked and let out a whine of defeat

.

* * *

.

At six o'clock, Pyrrha knocked on the door and Ruby answered the door and saw Team JNPR waiting in the hallway. "Hey guys, they're here. Come on, hurry up. Remember we're supposed to be meeting Sun and Neptune at the airship dock in ten minutes." The rest of the team and Winter were at the doorway a few seconds later.

The teams greeted each other, and Jaune stares at the sight of Winter. ' _Wow, she is beautiful_ ' Jaune looked at her and then Weiss, he noticed how similar they looked, and put two and two together. "Um excuse me, are you by chance Weiss's sister?"

"You would be correct," Winter nodded. "Let me guess, it's the hair that gave it away?"

"That and striking beauty you share with her."

Weiss snorts under her breath. ' _He's either brave or really stupid. Unlike me, Winter won't put up with his cheesy chat up lines._ '

"Well I-I'm flattered by your kind words," Winter blushed

If it was physically possible, Weiss's jaw would of not only hit the floor but it would have made a hole in it. "Wha-..." Weiss is left in a state of shock as the group head to the airship depo

.

* * *

.Upon reaching the dock the group meets up with Sun and Neptune. Weiss walked up to Neptune. "Neptune, this is my

Upon reaching the dock the group meets up with Sun and Neptune. Weiss walked up to Neptune. "Neptune, this is my sister Winter. Winter, this is Neptune," she introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Neptune smiled and offered his hand. "Weiss talks about you a lot."

"It's nice to meet you," Winter smiled and shook his hand. "I've heard nothing about you." Neptune lost his smile, "though I suspect that's because she did not want me to interfere."

The airship lands a moment later. They all boarded the airship and start to mingle about. Minutes into the flight, Winter approaches Neptune. "Excuse me Neptune, do mind if I have a private word with you for a quick moment?"

"Uh, sure." Neptune followed her to a secluded area of the airship.

"So," Winter turned to him, "tell me how did you and my sister end up together?"

"Well ma'am-" Neptune started before Winter interrupted him.

"Do I look old enough to be a 'ma'am'?"

"No no, sorry I didn't mean it like that." Neptune shook his head.

"Relax, I was just teasing," Winter smiled to show she meant no harm.

Neptune took a calming breath and sighed in relief. "I... well Weiss actually asked me out to the Beacon dance and I turned her down... not because I didn't want to go, but... well I was afraid I wasn't good enough and I can't dance but." He muttered the last part so Winter couldn't hear, at least he hoped so.

Winter didn't look amused "So after that how did you end up with my sister," her tone showed she was unamused.

Neptune was sure he was sweating bullets. "Well, you see the guy over there?" He pointed to the blond haired boy who complemented her earlier. "That's Jaune Arc. He acts like a dork but he's the coolest guy I know. He once had feelings for and worshiped Weiss, but when he had a chance to move in and ask her out, he instead came to me showed me how stupid I was being and help me and Weiss get together. When I asked him why he said it made him happy to see Weiss happy and, now I want to live up to the faith he put in me. So now I want to make Weiss as happy as he wanted her to be. And I'm glad he did, it turns out Weiss and I have a lot of similar interests and we're both happy with that."

"Ok, you pass." Winter smiled and Neptune released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But barely, you haven't giving me a very good first impression but you seem to have Weiss's best interest at heart so I can't ask for more than that." She then pointed towards Jaune. "Out of curiosity, has he found someone?"

"What Jaune?" He shook his head. "No he hasn't. Let's just say he doesn't play to his strengths so he doesn't have much luck with the ladies."

"That's a shame, that a man like him is ignored."

.

* * *

.

It's been a few hours since they arrived at the club in downtown Vale. Everyone was dancing, drinking, mingling, chatting, and just generally having a good time. After an hour dancing with both Ruby Pyrrha, and even Nora at one point, Jaune took a break and sat down next to Winter and picked up his drink as he took a sip.

"So, you were in love with my sister?" Winter asked seemingly out of the blue.

Jaune choked on his drink and coughed. "Well... I-I used to be I'm over her now I-I'm just happy she happy. I-It was just nothing more than a crush over her looks anyway."

' _God I've missed teasing adolescent men.'_ Winter smirked as an idea formed in her mind. "So birthday boy, you eyeing up any ladies to take home to get lucky with tonight?"

Of course, just as she asked him the question he was taking another swing of his beer and ended up choking on it once again. "What?!" He turns to confront Winter, only to see the smirk on her face. "Huh, from what Weiss told me I would never have pegged you as someone who liked innuendo and dirty jokes like Yang."

"Well even I like to let my hair down sometimes," Winter huffed.

Jaune saw an opening and decided to take it with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind seeing that. I bet you would look more beautiful that Weiss."

Winter blushed, but then realized that Jaune is trying to mess with her. She decided two could play at that game and gave him a smouldering look. "Really?" She reached up and removed her hair tie, letting her hair cascade down. She carefully turned an eye to Jaune to see his dumbfound reaction. "So birthday boy, see something you like?" Jaune nodded dumbly, causing Winter to giggle

"Wow, even you laugh sounds beautiful," Jaune didn't even register that his mind was on autopilot when he replied.

Winter blushed a shade darker. ' _Wow, when this guy isn't using cheesy one liners he's one hell of a lady killer. I bet he doesn't even realize what he's capable of._ "

Unknown to the two of them, they are currently being watched by Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang, though the three of them couldn't hear what was happening, they could tell Winter and Jaune were getting friendly with each other. "Five to one odds Jaune strikes out," Yang said.

"I will take a piece of that action," Blake said and Pyrrha hummed in response.

They then watched as someone walked over to Winter. With how he smiled and bob and weaved around, he was obviously drunk and making advances on Winter. The drunk kept making advances on Winter, but then to his shock, and to the shock of the three huntresses, Winter wrapped her arm around Jaune and pulled him close to where their cheeks were touching. The guy looked between them and then raised his hands up and walked away.

Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang's jaws hung open at what they saw. "Scratch that, make it three to one odds."

Back with the pair, Jaune gulped as his cheeks turned bright red. "Um… not that I minded you using me to get that drunk guy to leave you alone, but won't your boyfriend or husband be mad?"

Sighing, Winter looked back at Jaune. "I don't have one."

Jaune's jaw dropped. "Wha-... no way. How? I mean you... well you're-you... how can a beautiful, stunning woman like yourself not have any one?"

"You're a kind one Jaune Arc," Winter smiled, "but to answer your question, it's a combination of career choice, my personality, and the fact most men find me intimidating, plus other factors that have ruined what few relationships I have had. These days I just concentrate on my career."

Jaune looked at her with sympathetic eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's so sad, you must get lonely."

"Not really, I'm used to it," Winter replied with a soft smile. "Anyway, let's change the topic of conversation and get some shots. It's your birthday after all, what kind of birthday would it be if the birthday boy didn't get wasted?"

"My thoughts exactly!" They both turned to see Yang standing there with a tray full of shots. "Let's get hammered!"

.

* * *

.

As Jaune slowly woke up, he clutches his head. It felt like a Goliath decided to go on a rampage and the inside of his head was ground zero. After a few minutes he rubbed his eyes, looked over to the side, and he saw a head of white hair on the pillow next to him. 'O _h god please tell me I did not sleep with Weiss and ruined her relationship with Neptune!_ ' He thought as the figure began to stir a little and rolled over. His eyes widen as he realised it wasn't Weiss, it is Winter. He wasn't sure if this is was better or worse. Jaune reached down and checked himself under the covers and he could feel that he was fully naked, and he wondered if Winter was the same.

Holding his breath he reached out under the covers and checked Winter. He starts at her shoulders and feels his ways down. As he hands brush by her chest, he notes that she was bra-less and he couldn't help but notice how amazing her breasts felt when his hands slid by them. ' _Now is not the time to be thinking about that Jaune!_ ' He continued to work his way down her sides. When he reached her thighs, he realized she was completely naked as well. _'Does that mean we did it last night? Have I lost my virginity?_ ' Then his hand then brushed against something strange. He went to investigate and his eyes widen in realization.

"Are you quite done?" Jaune jumped in the realisation that Winter is awake.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Jaune stuttered with a blush. "I wasn't taking advantage or anything I just wanted to see if you were in the same condition as me and to see if uh…"

"If we had sex?" She finished his sentence bluntly. "Well, I don't remember. Now, if you're done with finding out why men find me repulsive could you let go?"

"Oh sorry." Jaune's eyes widen as he moved his hand away from her crotch. "So it's not my imagination?"

Winter sighed and threw the covers off of her, revealing her naked body to him, including her semi erect cock. "No, you are right in what you are assuming." She looked away in shame. "I am a futa and it's why all my relationships have failed. What man would want to be with a women like me?"

"...I wouldn't mind," Jaune finally admitted after a few moments of awkward silent.

"Really," Winter turned back to him with a raised eyebrow, "and why is that?"

Jaune blushed in embarrassed and had trouble maintaining eye contact with her. "Well... when I was a little heart broken over Weiss, Blake lent me some of her books for... how shall we say, stress relief, and some of them were futa stories. I kind of developed a fetish for them but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would find one, let alone a gorgeous one such as yourself. I have fantasized so many times about something like this happening, I just..."

"I get it," Winter smiled, "like me, you're not one for one night stands. You're also someone who doesn't like to jump into bed with people you barely know. But like you, on the inside I'm screaming don't waste this possible once in a lifetime opportunity."

Jaune nodes as they drew closer to each other. "I know you are a futa who searches for a man who will accept her. I'm a man who yearns to be with a futa." He reached out and touched her cock again, firmly grasping it and getting a gasp from her. "Do you think, just this once, we can ignore our moral code and give into desire and accept what fate has given us?"

Winter didn't even care that that was probably the cheesiest thing she's ever heard. She moved so close to Jaune that her nose brushed against his. She lets out another gasp as he slowly began to stroke her. "Yes." She moved in and locked her lips with Jaune.

Jaune felt Winter press her tongue against his lips and he parted them. Her tongue moved in and explored every inch of his mouth as she could. Jaune's tongue pressed back and pushed her back to where he was now exploring her oral cavity.

Her breath shuddered as Jaune increased his stroking pace. She has always done it herself, but the feeling of someone else doing it was another sensation entirely. Jaune pulled away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connected their lips before breaking.

Winter opened her eyes and saw Jaune lowering himself, stopping when his head was directly in front of Winter's fully erect cock. If Jaune had to guess he would say it was around 6 inches, maybe a little bit more. He moved his so he was stroking her closer to the base. He licked his lips as his mouth began to water.

Winter's breath hitched when she felt something warm, wet, and spongy touch her sensitive head. He dragged his tongue all the way from the tip and slightly down the base. It was so warm and it tasted delicious. He pulled his tongue back, opened his mouth wide, and engulfed as much of it as he can. Winter moaned and curled her toes as Jaune brought his head down on her meat. It was like it was just engulfed by hot wet, cavernous abyss. And it felt amazing. She didn't know such pleasurable feelings could exist.

Jaune moaned as he started to bob his head up and down along Winter's meat. He stopped stroking her and put both of his hands on her thighs to steady himself. His tongue swirled around all along her length inside his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked up at Winter, softly smiling at her blushing face. He turned his head to the side, making her cock poke his inner cheek.

Winter's light blue eyes locked with Jaune's darker blue eyes. She leaned on one arm and brought the other up and rested it on the cheek where her cock was poking through and creating a bulge. She then brought it up to the back of his head, slightly rustled his hair as she guided him up and down. Hormones began to take over as Winter felt the need for something else. While Jaune's mouth felt amazing, but it made her yearn for something more.

Winter used both hands to bring Jaune's head back up to her and captured him in a lustful kiss. She brought one hand down and slowly stroked herself for a few seconds. Jaune's blowjob was sloppy and covered her meat in his saliva. It was all lubed up for what she wanted to do next.

Winter rubbed her hands all over his back as she pushed him down and was now on top of him. She moved her hips forward, making her tip barely touch his rear entrance. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "D-do you want to do it?" She asked.

"Yes," Jaune responded after a moment.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to force you-" she stopped when Jaune put his hands on her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to do this," Jaune responded with a blushed and a smile. "If I feel uncomfortable and want to stop I'll tell you." He reassured her. Winter smiled, gently placed her hands on Jaune's cheeks, and slowly inserted herself inside of him

Jaune winced and let out a moan at the feeling of Winter penetrating him. It did hurt at first, but the pain was soon replaced with something more pleasurable. Winter released her breath she didn't know she was holding in. This was a whole new feeling. It was warm and it was so tight. It was incredible.

Before she even knew it, Winter had started to slowly rock her hips back and forth before gaining speed to an even rhythmic pace, carefully to keep in control and not to go too deep into him. Jaune moved his hands to her back and Winter moved her hands under his shoulders to better steady herself. They were both were breathing heavily, caressing the other with their hot, comforting breath.

As Winter continued to thrust into Jaune, her scroll goes off. "Oh for the love of... why now?"

"Just," Jaune tried to say in between gasps. "Why n-not just l-leave it?"

Winter sighed. "I can't. That's the ringtone I have for Weiss. She wouldn't call if it wasn't important, but I will be damned if I'm to stopping now." She stood up and picked up her scroll. She slowed her pace of her thrusting down, but unintentionally, and unnoticeable to her, started thrusting deeper inside of him. Jaune threw his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes, trying his best to suppress his moans while she was on her scroll.

.

* * *

.Weiss questioned why she agreed to go clubbing with her team. She did have a good time, but

Weiss questioned why she agreed to go clubbing with her team. She did have a good time, but the massive headache made her question her choice. She wouldn't admit that she did take some joy in seeing Yang and Blake suffering with her. There was a brief panic when they saw that Ruby was missing, but they found her in JNPR's dorm, passed out and cuddling with Pyrrha, with her head between her boobs. Yang made sure to take pictures.

But it also brought up another problem. Where was Jaune? Weiss decided to check and see if Winter knew. She and her teammates went back to her room and Weiss dialled her sister's number and put her scroll on speaker.

Weiss has a strange look on her face as the strained voice of her sister can be heard answering her scroll "Hello Winter," Weiss greeted. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you just called me in the middle of an… exercise," Winter responded. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, do you know what happened to Jaune last night? We're all concerned since when we woke up this morning we realized he never came back with us, plus he left his scroll behind so we can't call him."

There was a pause for a few second. "I may know what happened to him."

Weiss's eyes light up and Yang and Blake sigh in relief at the good news. "That's great Winter. So what happen to him-"

They all froze when they hear a gasp and then Jaune's voice moan and echo through the scroll. "Oh god, right there Winter. That's the spot~"

"...uh, Win-"

"Weiss I'll call you back," Winter said quickly and then hung up. Weiss, Blake, and Yang stared at the scroll with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

After a long time, a small smirk formed on Yang's face. "Well, Jaune certainly has a thing for the white hair and aggressive types~" Weiss was not sure if it was the sound of her mind breaking or sound of her scroll shattering when she dropped it. Her eye twitched as she walked over and flopped down on her bed, face first on her pillows. Unlike Yang and Blake, she knew exactly what was actually happening, and prayed that the mental images of said actions would go away.

.

* * *

.Winter tossed her scroll back on the dresser. She stopped thrusting and just stared at Jaune. "Really? Did you have to moan that loudly?"

Winter tossed her scroll back on the dresser. She stopped thrusting and just stared at Jaune. "Really? Did you have to moan that loudly?"

"I couldn't help it," Jaune whimpered. "You slowed down but started going deeper." Winter looked down and saw that she had in fact gone deeper in him. There was only probably an inch left before she was all the way in. "It-it just felt so good and I just-OH!" Jaune moaned as Winter thrusted the rest herself all the way in. The base of her thigh slapped against his rear.

"Just like that?" Winter asked with a slight smirk. Jaune moaned in response. "Y-you like it when I'm deep inside of you like this?" Jaune moaned again but it sounded like he said yes. He had a soft, lustful smile on his blushing face. She thought that Jaune would have been nervous about how deep she went inside of him. But to see him moaning with glee with her so deep inside of him... a blush formed on her face as a lustful smile crawled up on her face.

Winter started to rock her hips and thrust inside of him again, starting slow and gaining speed over time. She never pulled out more than two inches out of him, making sure that most of her cock was still inside of him. Jaune moaned with thrust each thrust from Winter. It was music to her ears.

Jaune reached up and gripped Winter's hand with his, their fingers intertwined with one another. His dark blue eyes stared into her light blue eyes, as she started thrusting faster into him. He honestly never felt like this before. Was this what love felt like? He hoped so, because love felt amazing.

"Jaune? I want to change positions. Is that ok with you?" Winter asked him.

"I-I-I-I… yes!" Jaune both answered and cried out in joy. With a growing smile, Winter pulled out, much to Jaune's disappointment, and picked him up. She moved and sat over at the edge of the bed, bringing Jaune with her. She turned him around, wrapped her arms around his chest, and pulled him closer so he was sitting in her lap with her breasts pressed into his back.

She then lifted him up and guided her cock towards his rear. Jaune then dropped down and moaned loudly as he sat back down, allowing her cock to fully penetrate him quickly once more. Her warm hot breath caressed the back of his neck as she started to rock her hips into him once more.

Using the momentum from the mattress springs, she rocked her hips faster and harder than she was ever able to before. Jaune's gasps and yelps of ecstasy were in sync with her thrusting as each thrust made him bounce and made a ' _plat'_ sound that echo throughout the room. Jaune leaned back, leaning his cheek against hers, and brought his hands on top of hers when she brought one of hers around and started to massage his meat,

Jaune pressed his cheek closer to Winter's a goofy smile plastered on his face as a small dribble of drool fell from the side of his mouth. He had no doubt about it anymore. This was definitely what love felt like. He wanted to stay like this forever, and they did for a very, very long time. But sadly nothing good lasts forever.

"Jaune!" Winter cried out. "Jaune I- I'm so close! I'm-" Jaune turned his head and captured her lips with his. The tips of their tongues danced with one another as Jaune felt Winter slowed her pace almost to a halt with a few final powerful thrusts. Jaune felt her begin to twitch inside of him as she moaned into the kiss. Moments later, weeks upon weeks worth of stress was finally released as she released plenty of her seed deep with Jaune's garden.

The feeling of Winter's love filling him up was the tipping point for Jaune. Moments later, Winter stopped stroking him as she felt his member twitched in her hands. Jaune's breath hitched as thick hot rope after thick hot rope shot out of him and splattered against the wall and the floor.

Finally satisfied, Jaune and Winter finally pulled away from the kiss and took several moment to recover their breath. Jaune lifted himself off of her and the two lovers collapsed back onto the bed. Jaune pulled Winter into a loving embrace. "For my first time, that was better than I ever imagined," Jaune said in between deep breaths. Winter hummed in agreement.

She looked up at him to saw him blushing in nervousness. "What's the matter?" She asked as she moved a strand of hair out of his face.

"N-n-nothing, it's just um..." Jaune's face was burning red.

"It's just what?" Winter asked curiously.

"I know I'm nothing special, but could we maybe do this again sometime? P-preferable with maybe dinner or a movie, or some other such activity beforehand?"

A warm smile formed on Winter face. "Jaune Arc, you are special because you are the first man to ever make me feel happy, and I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend." She crawled up and kissed him again. After a few moments they separate and Winter can't help but smile at the look of overjoyed surprise on his face.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/Ns:**

 **blaiseingfire: What would Cyber do with out his '"plot" king' by his side? I had a lot of fun working on it and I'm glad Cyber (and hopefully you guys) liked it.**

 **Cyberleader2000: I would have less smutty stories.**


End file.
